fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben 10 X Doctor Who: The Dark Dimension
Ben 10 X Doctor Who: The Dark Dimension is a 2010 film that is a recreation of The Dark Dimension, a planned 30th anniversary of Doctor Who. This serves as the finale of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Myaxx informs Azmuth that someone has stolen the Ultimatrix, Azmuth's newest creation. Albedo has it and has completed the Ultimatrix in order for him to regain his original form but the Ultimatrix only has Ben's available aliens. Vilgax then appears out of nowhere and makes an alliance with Albedo, saying he doesn't want the Omnitrix anymore and just wants to kill Ben and take over his world. In the future, a few people wearing Plumer gears see a dead body. A woman named Summerfield said that those body is Ben Tennyson, meaning that it too late. The monster, that killed Ben, is a future version of Vilgax. Summerfield traps Vilgax and sends him back in time to the 1960's. But Vilgax escapes the timeline to 1980. In 2010, Meanwhile, Ben has been kidnapped by Kraab. Gwen and Kevin use Ship to get to Kraab's ship and rescue Ben. Kevin fights Kraab while Gwen goes find Ben. When she frees Ben, she sees that Kraab has put a special bracelet on Ben's wrist so he cannot transform into his aliens. Ben then attacks Kraab and steals his keys and frees himself of the bracelet. Ben then transforms into Big Chill to fight Kraab but soon he wrecks the ship's auto-pilot and are in an asteroid field (which Kevin states he did not know they were heading for). Soon Big Chill transforms into Jetray to try to destroy the asteroids, but is forced to retreat when he fails to destroy a giant asteroid. The asteroid destroys Kraab's ship, but Gwen and Kevin save Kraab (Kevin states, in his defense, that Gwen made him save Kraab). Meanwhile, a man calling himself the Doctor crash in Coast Hill. He was traken to a hostil where one of the doctors conment on the 2 hearts the 4th Doctor have. The Doctor escape and look over a girl mamed Dorothy and her boyfriend Alex. Dorothy talks to Alex about her weird dreams, before heading to her mentor, Lethbridge-Stewart, who tells her that he secnes something. In Bellwood, Kevin drops Gwen and Ship at Julie's house, while he and Ben watch a Sumo Slammers marathon. After leaving Ben's house, Kevin runs into Albedo, who changes into Diamondhead and fights Kevin, then takes him back to his and Vilgax's hideout (after stopping for chili fries). Meanwhile, Hawkspur announced that his new command team will help solve the World's problems. In Bellwood, Gwen walks home after she thinks that Kevin has gone missing and then sees Kevin's Car wrecked, and covered with diamond shards. She, like Kevin, runs into Albedo and is kidnapped by him as Swampfire. Albedo then attacks Max as Spidermonkey, but Max escapes, so Rath (Albedo) runs away. Albedo then sends a broadcast to Ben's television, telling Ben that he has kidnapped Gwen and Kevin. The 4th Doctor was showed to be watching him and decied to help him. Ben then heads to Albedo's hideout, where he shows Ben the power of his new Ultimatrix by transforming into Ultimate Humungousaur. After being easily defeated by Ultimate Humungousaur (Albedo), Humungousaur (Ben) runs into Vilgax and his new Bioid army, where he threatens to kill Gwen and Kevin unless Humungousaur gives him the Omnitrix. Humungousaur has no choice and surrenders the Omnitrix, using a voice command mode to decouple the Omnitrix from him. Then Vilgax holds the Omnitrix high, posing his victory. Vilgax then commands his droids to attack Ben and the team. Gwen teleports Ben and the team away. Albedo protests, saying that Vilgax was supposed to destroy the Omnitrix, to revert Albedo. Vilgax announces his betrayal and transforms his army into thousands of Humungousaurs. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur tried to fight the army. However, he was soon defeated and dogpiled. Meanwhile, Kevin, Gwen and Max are in the Rust Bucket. Meanwhile, Ben exit the Rust Bucket and runs away, being follow by the 4th Doctor. Cast * Yuri Lowthal as Ben Tennyson, Omnitrix * Tom Baker as the 4th Doctor * Sophie Aldred as Ace * Maurice LaMarche as Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart * Sean Pertwee as the 3rd Doctor * Peter Davison as the 5th Doctor * Colin Baker as the 6th Doctor * Sylvester McCoy as the 7th Doctor * Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson * Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin * James Remar as Vilgax * Mark Hamil as Professor Hawkspur Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes